Speed
by Chibibabygaara-onhiatus
Summary: Basically a bet to see if any of the Seigaku regulars can beat Sakuno at speed... and whoever wins the bet wins a date... or will they? bum bum BUM! R&R plz no pairing yet but in the end it'll be ryoxsaku rated for language
1. Chapter 1

Speed

Yea... I Know Cheesy title... but its actually based on the card game speed so that piece of advice should help you out... there isn't really a pairing...

* * *

"Speed!" the girl yelled placing her last two cards out. 

"..." her oppenent glared.

"Kaidoh doesn't like to be a sore loser, nya!" Eiji said.

"Who's next?" Sakuno asked shuffling the deck.

"I'll go..." the blue eyed tensai said sitting in the chair across from Sakuno.

"Sure you can play, Fuji-sempai?" Sakuno asked. "I didn't know you can play..."

"I don't. This is my first time..." he replied.

"Wanna shuffle then?" Eiji asked.

"I'll try..."

Everyone was in shock. Fuji looked like he was a blackjack dealer shuffling the cards really fast.

"Here you go Sakuno-chan..." he said holding out the cards.

Sakuno was still in shock.

"Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asked.

Sakuno snapped out of her shocked self. "Oh... gomen..."

"Mada Mada Da Ne" Ryoma said to himself.

"Ready Fuji-san?" Sakuno asked getting ready to flip the card.

"Hai." he replied.

* * *

**YEAH I KNOW... IT WAS SHORT BUT UMM... WELL YEAH... DONT WORRY I'LL CONTINUE IT SOON... XD**


	2. The bet is Down

**The Bet Is Down. (part 1)**

a/n- **dont ask about the title you'll just have to read to find out and this will have 3 parts in it... so yeah... lol XD**

* * *

"Ok... so I put this down on top of that 2?" Fuji asked.

"Yes. Yes." Momo replied.

"And I can go backwards or forwards if its in order?" he asked.

"Yes!" Eiji reassured him...

"Speed!" The blue eyed tensai replied.

"NANI?!" the whole room echoed.

"Speed. That's what I said." he replied.

"B-but when did h-he do th-that?!" Sakuno asked.

"I didn't even see him..." Momo said.

"Ie Data..." Inui said scribbling something in his notebook.

"Mada mada dane..." Ryoma said pulling down the end of his fila cap glancing at the pigtail girl.

"Hey maybe it's just luck..." Fuji said simply. "But you did well Sakuno-chan..."

"A-arigato..." said girl replied.

"Oi! Oi! Let Ochibi play, nya!" the acrobatic player said.

"I dont want to..." Ryoma said.

"Is Ochibi scared he might loose to his girlfriend?" Momo chimed.

"Not. My. GIRLFRIEND." Ryoma snapped.

"Touchy..." Eiji said. "Showing off to Sakuno-chan isn't really nice, nya!"

"A-ano Eiji-senpai... R-ryoma-kun isn't m-my boyfriend..." Sakuno stuttered.

"Hey! We were just joking around..." Momo said smiling uncontrollably.

"How about another round Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asked changing the topic.

"H-hai..." she replied. "I want t-to shuffle Fuji-san..."

"Ok..." he said handing the deck to her.

Fuji glanced at Momo and Eiji. His glance kinda had the meaning 'You know what to do now...'

"Oi! Let's make this intersting!" Eiji said.

"How so?" Momo said playing along.

"If Fuji-kun wins he should go on a date with Sakuno-chan!" Eiji said as he saw Ryoma glare daggers at him.

"I don't think thats such a good idea..." Taka started off...

"I agree with Taka..." Oishi said.

"But you didn't let me finish..." Eiji said. "And if Sakuno-chan wins she can go out woth the winner out of all of us... but we have to go against each other inturn to see who wins first then we go against Fuji-kun..."

"A-ano... I don't think that i-its a good i-idea..." Sakuno said blushing slightly.

"I'm in." Ryoma said getting a chair. "Got another deck anyone?"

"Here..." Momo said.

"Ok... LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!!" Eiji shouted.

* * *

**ok! part one done... i know... short chapter but i need to add suspense... and just for a notice to my readers ill give y the layout on who goes against who...**

**Ryoma vs. Taka**

**Eiji vs. Oishi**

**Momo vs. Kaidoh**

**Tezuka vs. Inui**

**You guys decide who wins and how yes it can be a funny to random outcome... but the ryoma vs. taka has to make ryoma the winner... but since this is prelims we gotta do another round after the next chapter... so its up to you!!!!**


End file.
